Dinner at the Vermilion's
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: Klaus visits the home of Fuegoleon to ask for Mimosa's hand in marriage.


Warning Crack Pairings and Poor Grammar abound

Klaus Lunette stood in front his tall full-body mirror inspecting his current attire. His dress robes were tailored directly to his measurements and hugged his slender build. The robes were black with light blue accents that matched his hair. His eyes were fixated on his reflection, making sure there wasn't an imperfection to be found.

"Master Klaus!" a servant of the Lunette house called out which caused Klaus to break his stare down with his reflection and face the servant. "Lady Mimosa has arrived and is waiting for you in the main hall." the servant said with a hint of unnerve being subjected to the Lunette heir's unwavering scowl. The servant continued "your parents also wanted me to remind you of the severity of this evening's-"

"Silence" interrupted Klaus, "I am very aware of this night's importance". Klaus passed the servant and approached a stool that had a small cubular box on top of a rectangular case. The case was his grimoire bag, in it's protective leather holding was the source of his magical skill and the reason he was accepted into the golden dawn. Klaus, grabbed the cubular box and slipped it into the front pocket of his robes and then put on the grimoire bag by slipping on a strap that allowed him to wear the bag off to his side. He walked out of the room wishing his servant a good evening.

Descending down the stairs of the main hall Klaus was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend, Mimosa Vermilion. Dressed in a beautiful white flowing gown, Mimosa had her innocent smile gracing her soft features. Just the sight of her made Klaus' normally cold heart melt, her purity in both image and spirit made him feel as if the troubles of the world no longer applied. "Klaus!" Mimosa cried as she dashed to him, pacing his hands in hers. Klaus had a faint blush appear as the warmth of her small hands enveloped his. "We should get going, cousin Fuego and cousin Leo must be dying to meet you."

With those words Klaus' face lost it's color returned to it's usual stoic expression. "Yes we should." Klaus said as he broke from Mimosa's grasp to adjust his glasses.

~Time Skip~

After a small carriage the two arrived at their destination. A large building which seemed to take up 2 acres, the front gateway was adorned in torch light that emanated from small golden pillars on each side of the entrance. Above the the large front doors was a stone lion head, it's fearsome jaw open as if to strike fear into guests rather than welcome them. This was the house of the Vermilion family. Klaus was in shock of the size and beauty of the place but quickly regained his composure. He felt his hand grabbed by Mimosa again as she guided Klaus forward to the door. Arriving inside the Vermilion household Klaus felt a sense of alert, as sitting there in the center of the lobby was the head of the Vermilion family, captain of the crimson lion king, and cousin of Mimosa, Fuegoleon.

Fuego sat in large comfy chair reading from his Grimoire, but quickly shifted his stare to Klaus and Mimosa. "Ah, thank you both for making it here early" the red haired man addressed in a deep yet kind voice. Klaus then spoke up with a great prideful tone "It would be nothing less than disrespectful not to come on time to dinner held by captain Fuegoleon!" The eldest Vermilion simply shifted his gaze from Klaus to Mimosa. "Mimosa, please assist Leopold in the dinning room, I would like to talk with Mr. Lunette alone" Mimosa nodded and gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Klaus making him slightly less edge.

With her exit, Fuegoleon closed his Grimoire and set it on a nearby night table. "Sit down, Mr. Lunette" the crimson lion king said as he motion to a chair across from his. Without hesitation Klaus took his seat, folding his hands in his lap and staring Fuegoleon straight in the eyes. "You wish to marry Mimosa don't you?" Fuego said in unnerved tone.

"Yes, I do!" Klaus said without a second wasted

"Why is that?" question Fuegoleon as he shifted slightly to his left side

"Because I love her!" proclaimed Klaus

But Fuego's unchanged expression gave Klaus a nervous feeling. "A-and I'd also bring a worthy bloodline in the vermilion house, though I'm not the highest noble I am still a member of the golden dawn and-"

"Stop." said Fuego coldly, "If you wish to marry her then please have it be for love and not status."

Klaus was taken aback by this declaration. "Do you love her, Klaus Lunette? Do you?" questioned the crimson lion king as his voice raised.

Klaus didn't answer immediately. He sat in the chair gazing down slightly, thinking of all the times he had been with Mimosa. She had been with him on many missions and the two saw exotic sights together from it. They both were able to talk on their off time and share little laughs over dinners and that made Klaus feel… Happy. This feeling he only got with Mimosa and none else, this feeling of wanting to sacrifice everything to keep it safe, and a feeling that brought tears to his eyes when he was away from her smile. The only way he could describe this happiness was love. He loved her deeply. After a quiet moment Klaus returned to meet Fuego's gaze "Yes, I do love Mimosa Vermilion with all that I have!" he said with great passion.

Fuegoleon gave the blue haired youth a small grin, he knew Klaus was true to his word. But, the atmosphere soon became heavy as they both felt the pressure of enormous magical power entering the estate. At the front door was the silver eagle captain, Nozelle Silva.

His piercing glare shifted between Klaus and Fuego, as if he expected them to attack. He then set his sights on Klaus. "You are the boy who wishes to intermarry into the Vermilion line?" Nozelle said in his usual condescending nature.

"You have grown weak, house Vermilion. Now you let lower noble's into your lineage? Pathetic."

"You forget who's home you are in, silver eagle. I decide what is right for my house and it's happiness" Fuego said as he rose from his seat.

The two began to stare at each other with the intent to kill filling the room. Their mana surged as their hair flowed up with the rise in magical pressure. As the two behemoths were ready to do battle, they barely noticed the swinging open of the front door.

"WOOOOOOW, THIS PLACE IS HUGE" Cried Asta as stars filled his eyes at the sight of the vermilion house.

"Yes Asta, It's quite impressive but learn so manners." Noelle Silva told her new boyfriend.

With the tension broke all shifted to look upon the anti-mage. Fuego kept a smirk of approval at Asta's timely entrance, Klaus simply scowled and adjusted his glasses, and Nozelle's brow twitched in anger. "What is this street rat doing here?" Nozelle asked keeping his composure.

"I invited him." said Leopold as he re entered the room. "Fuego said I could invite anyone I want for tonight and I thought my cousin and my rival would be perfect." With that, Leopold lead everyone to the dining room where dinner began.

"WOW, THIS MEAT IS SO GOOD!" Asta said as he scarfed more food into his mouth.

"Dumbasta! Stop! You're getting food everywhere!" Shrieked Noelle. As the table focused on the black bull couple and their uncanny nature to draw attention. Klaus felt his hands tremble sitting next to Mimosa now. He was given the permission to ask for her hand in marriage, yet he felt so uneasy. Mimosa didn't notice as her attention was drawn to the massive dimwit and his lack of manners. The Gray haired youth munched until his lips were covered in a metallic liquid.

"There have silenced our nuisance." Nozelle said as he held out his hand to manipulate the small amount of mercury he was currently using to seal Asta's lips.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Leo yelled as he grabbed his grimoire and then summoned flames. Nozelle shielded himself from the weak retaliation. Klaus felt a vein beginning to bulge from his annoyance at the scene. "To hell with this." Klaus thought as he threw his arm over Mimosa's shoulder and opened his grimoire. **Metal Creation Magic: Metal Dome**. His magic caused the new material to be forged around him and Mimosa and act as a protective barrier from the outside.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Mimosa asked seeing Klaus's sudden action. Klaus took a breath in and exhaled quietly, he reached into his pocket to retrieve the small box. "Mimosa..." he started, "everyday since we started going on missions without Yuno, I felt like my heart was always warm. As if force of nature or magic in this world could stop me from feeling happy when I'm around you." Mimosa stared at Klaus and felt his kind words tug on her heart.

"I want to feel that way everyday of my life. I wanted to ask you this on a sunset beach, or atop the royal palace with star light bathing us, but here in a dome I made to keep out psychotic family drama, seems as good as a place as ever" Klaus opened the small box.

"Mimosa Vermilion, will you marry me?"

Mimosa covered her mouth with her hands as tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes. "Yes…" Mimosa said in a choked voice. She held out her hand and Klaus slipped the ring on to her dainty finger. They kissed passionately under the dome and were saranated to the sound of crazed anti mage picking a fight with the mighty silver eagle captain.

 **The End**


End file.
